Characters 108
Aardwolf King ________________________________ ____________________________________ Species: Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Hundred Year Drought Chinese Name: Nian Ganhan Debut: “Desert Raid” Number: 101 Description: Alternatively, he is a jackal, not an aardwolf. Long ago, the Aardwolf King was a promising young archaeologist and curator of artifacts. Refreshingly lucid among academics, he was personable and courteous and on the fast track to a promising career and a spot in the ranks of nobility. Years later, after ascending to the position of king, his years of working with the mysterious ancient artifacts extracted from the endless sand dunes has taken its toll, and he is now distant and enigmatic. Prone to referencing ancient events he could not possibly have witnessed and obsessively fixated on his digs, seeking objects he refuses to specify, his secondary duties have largely been relegated to his assistant, the Aardwolf Vizier, who also acts as his translator. • Absent Minded Professor • Aardwolf Vizier_________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: “Desert Raid” Number: N/A Alpha Piranha ________________________________ ____________________________________ Species: Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) Sex: Male Relative Age: Middle Aged Voice Actor: Scott McNeil Nickname: High Leaping Carp Chinese Name: (Gao Liyu (高力雨 (High Powerful Rain)) Gao Li Debut: Number: 056 Powers: Powerful jaws and shredding teeth, ability to speak human language, quick swimmer Description: Unlike most animals, Alpha Piranha actually has a reason to hate Big Green. When LongSheng was first released, he and his warriors help Big Green fight back his army underwater. However, it was a losing battle. Alpha Piranha refused to retreat when Big Green did, and blamed them for abandoning his troops. Although he respects some of Big Green’s accomplishments, he is unflinchingly devoted to his personal code of honor, and would sooner die than forgive a slight. The grand generalissimo of the piranha army – which is a military dictatorship. Extraordinarily proud, he is unwavering in his personal code of honor, even if others don’t understand it (and few do: its focus on strength above all else makes for unusual definitions of what constitutes good and evil). After that, his first loyalty is to the piranhas, and he is unlikely to forgive any slight against them. He was once sheriff of the coast, but turned to HighRoller because he could not forgive Big Green. Fact: He is not called Piranha King, as he is technically not a king. They abolished their former hereditary monarchy to focus on a strictly militaristic culture. Alpha Piranha’s full title is Grand Generalissimo. What we don’t tell the kids: His kingdom is technically a military dictatorship There was a Piranha King once, but no one is worthy of that title. (Keeping with a sort of Ronin theme for him) • Proud Warrior Race Guy • Noble Demon • Amoeba Monarch______________________________ ____________________________________ Species: Giant Amoeba Sex: Asexual Relative Age: Young Voice Actor: non-speaking Nickname: Heaven Inspired Medicine Chinese Name: Tang Xinyi Debut: “Amoeba” Number: 013 Personality: Dauntless, audacious, proud, and competitive Powers: Can join with many other amoebas to form much larger beings, polymorphic body, can cause disease inside the body of another organism Description: He, no, er, she, um, it? … Amoeba Monarch is the ruler of the amoebas. Competitive but never mean-spirited, Amoeba Monarch loves a challenge and loves winning even more. He is dauntlessly audacious in everything. In spite, or perhaps completely unaware, of its nearly microscopic size, Amoeba Monarch is proud and never feels small. Talented and enthusiastic, it is great to have as a friend, but a very unpredictable enemy. The best at board games. An amoeba of royal bearing who commands the gestalt form of all amoebas united. Competitive but never mean spirited, loves a challenge first and winning even more. Despite being nearly microscopic, Amoeba Monarch is proud and never feels small. Talented and impulsive, makes for a worthy ally but an unpredictable enemy. A little like Jumpy, in some ways. Probably a bit more independent. You could say she has a bit of a rebel streak, and can even be a bit of a trickster. The type to affect an appearance incongruous with one’s attributes. • Born Lucky • The Worm that Walks • Ambiguous Gender • Anteater King__________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Long Face Chinese Name: Debut: Season 4 Number: 091 Antelope King__________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Thompson’s Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Guardian of Sacred Pillars Chinese Name: Debut: Number: 086 • Smart People Play Chess Badger Queen__________________________ _________________________________________ Species: European Badger (Meles meles) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: 015 • Smart People Play Chess Basilisk King____________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Common Basilisk (Basiliscus basiliscus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Burning Running Spirit Chinese Name: Shao Zan Debut: “Turtle Cannon Competition IV” Number: 010 Beaver King ________________________________ _____________________________________ Species: North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) Sex: Male Relative Age: Middle Aged Voice Actor: non-speaking Nickname: Six Wood Spears Chinese Name: Qiao Fu (巧富 Wealthy Skillful) Debut: “Beaver Dam” Number: 044 Personality: irascible, moody, introverted, and Powers: Can spin teeth to chew through wood at a rapid pace and remain underwater for an extended period of time. Description: The smallest of the beavers, he is also the orneriest. Any disappointment can get him hopping mad, and he’ll devote his whole army to take care of an inconsequential source of minor irritation. A washout of Parrot King’s language school, he came to resent human culture, and HighRoller used his spitefulness to sway him to his side. Where Beaver King really excels is in wood carving, and no one has yet surpassed him in his craft. • The Napoleon Beaver Queen ________________________________ ____________________________________ Species: North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) Sex: Female Relative Age: Middle-aged Voice Actress: Tabitha St. Germain Nickname: Ship Wrecker Chinese Name: Chen Zhi Debut: “Beaver Dam” Number: 052 Personality: haughty, crude, Impatient, and lazy Powers: Can spin teeth to chew through wood at a rapid pace and remain underwater for an extended period of time. Description: Just as Beaver King is small and hyperactive, Beaver Queen is large and lethargic. Though crude and unbecoming herself, she treasures good manners in others and deeply detests rudeness. She did marginally better in Parrot King’s school than her husband, enough to speak human language a bit, but she is too lazy to make use of it often. Bee Queen ________________________________ ____________________________________ Species: Western honey bee (Apis mellifera) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Poison Arrow Monk Chinese Name: Du Jian Debut: “Bee Castle” Number: 099 Powers: Stinger functions as a huge drill, massive size accompanies great strength, in possession of a certain hypnotic pollen Description: A creature of habit, Bee Queen is frequently unaware of the outside world. She has a love for order that does not tolerate disruptions, which can manifest in violent breakdowns if pushed too far. But in the face of no other options, she is willing to negotiate. A bit on the haughty side, her self-centeredness robs her of a certain down-to-earth quality. Was willing to join HighRoller so long as her schedule was not interrupted. A bit on the lumbering side, though. Additionally, she was impressed by his candy recipe. Tasmanian Devil Queen does not know about her, so HighRoller was able to find refuge at her castle. • Action Girl • God Save Us From The Queen • Blackeye_________________________ _______________________________________________ Species: Raccoon (Procyon lotor) Sex: Male Relative Age: young child Voice Actor: non-speaking Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: “Pangolin Castle” (returns in “Night Strike”) Number: 043 Description: A young raccoon who was briefly adopted by Mystique Sonia. He unintentionally led the thieving Raccoon Queen and her cronies to Big Green, not realizing that it would offend anyone when they looted the place. Bull King________________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Bull (Bos taurus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Winged Bull Chinese Name: Debut: Season 4 Number: 025 Canary Queen ____________________________________________________________________ Species: Domestic canary (Serinus canaria) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Tabitha St. Germain of Chiara Zanni Nickname: God of Wealth Chinese Name: Cai Shen Debut: “Canary Castle” Number: 071 Description: The canaries work underground, bringing gems to the surface. Canary Queen is an expert on the properties of rare gems. Though she seems feeble and emotionally frail, there is a quiet strength in her haunted frame. A student of Parrot King, only briefly joined with HighRoller when she believed that humans were hurting animals. Has a gentle soul that doesn’t leave much for the zebras to exploit, but not a powerful warrior. (Cai Shen, the youngest of the men in his company, ran on pluck until old age. The others let him tag along to seek justice.) Captain of Darkness _______________________________________________________________ Species: Human Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Vincent Tong Nickname: Handsome Jiang Ting Chinese Name: Ying Jian Debut: “Return of the Soldiers of Darkness” Number: 095 Description: The nephew of the Commander of Darkness, he was convinced by the so-called Inquisitor of Darkness that the dissolution of his uncle’s organization was a dishonor to the family, such that he would need to restart it. Though the old commander is flattered, it turns out the Captain considers him a traitor, for giving up on the ideal. He believes that family responsibilities are the most important, and must take precedence over even personal interests or even moral obligation. Cat King the Elder __________________________________________________________________ Species: Cast Sex: Male Relative Age: Very old Voice Actor: Brian Drummond Nickname: God of the High Mountain Chinese Name: Gongyang Shen Debut: “Cat Castle II” Number: 105 Name: Lacre-Byss IIX Description: The current Cat King’s father, who bequeathed him the throne many years ago in favor of a life of solitude. Massive and ancient, he is so hopelessly melancholy that his injunctions against laughter led the cats to first get hairballs trapped in their stomachs all those years ago. He never really cared for his son very much, but left him to reign in his stead nonetheless. He hates the sound of laughter to a fanatical degree, but is usually harmless, thanks to lengthy depressive spells that leave him too morose to actually accomplish anything. Aye-Aye King and Mule King are old. Cat King the Elder is very old. So old that he has most likely passed the threshold where people die of old age and will probably just keep living, whether he wants to or not. • The Cynic • The Eeyore Catfish Queen__________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Channel Catfish (Ictalurus punctatus) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: non-speaking Nickname: Long Beard Tong Yu Chinese Name: Chang Jinyi Debut: “Star of Destiny” Number: 072 Description: The largest of the catfish and HighRoller’s go-to support in swampy environments. A thrashing powerhouse but easily spooked. Like Chameleon Queen, she has a weaker personality that is easily dominated by HighRoller’s assertiveness without her even realizing it. • Action Girl Cicada King________________________________ ____________________________________ Species: Japanese Cicada (Oncotympana maculaticollis) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Bao Fang Nickname: Thundercloud Chinese Name: Lei Yun Debut: “Cricada Castle” Number: 038 Description: Alongside Cricket King, he is one of the co-rulers of Cricada Castle. He is the more laidback and dreamy. Though a little dense and prone to drifting off into his own world, he is a gifted musician. Like other cicadas, his carapace is specially armored to protect him from his own sonic powers, making him hard of hearing. Cheng Widow_________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Australian Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasseltii) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Female Tsui Chinese Name: Mu Tianshou Debut: “Prince of the Deep” Number: 043 Description: Cheng Widow is the captain of a legion of pirates from many lands and of many species. She is ruthless and legendarily ambitious, but a shrewd leader, and she cares for her crew, who regard her almost as a mother. However, she does not tolerate cowardice, and they dread her anger. She is in fact an actual widow, and has threatened to explain what happened to her husband. Although a bloodthirsty pirate, she is open to reason, and would stand with Big Green against a common foe. Course and sometimes lewd, she does have a sense of humor that comes out under fire. (The rest of the time, she uses jokes to try to calm others down in the worst of times. If she actually jests, it’s a sign even she is worried.) Very much the type to go down fighting, who turns out to be still holding the grenade with the bad guy finds her pinned to the wall, bleeding to death, waiting for him. Inspiration: Ching Shih, Olivier Armstrong • A Mother To Her Men • The Captain • Action Girl Chinchilla Queen_______________________ _________________________________________ Species: Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Silvery Mail Chinese Name: Yangshe Yijun Debut: “Dark Mirror” Number: 071 Description: Brave and incredibly daring, Chinchilla Queen never backs down from a fight, no matter how hopelessly outclassed she is. She walks a thin line between brave and reckless, but believes that if you never acknowledge fear, if you never for a single moment admit that there is any chance but success, if you throw trying out the window and just do it, you’ll always win the day. This philosophy has nearly killed her more times than she or anyone else can count, but to this day she still hasn’t been proven wrong. • Action Girl Chupacabra________________________________________________________________________ Species: Chupacabra Sex: Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: “Chupacabra” Number: Description: A mysterious animal with vampiric powers, though mistaken for something much worse. Condor Lord___________________________ _________________________________________ Species: California condor (Gymnogyps californianus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Michael Dobson Nickname: Hawk on the Ground Chinese Name: Ying Sheng Debut: Number: 070 Description: A renegade condor, cast out of Condor Castle for his disloyalty and ingratitude (the name is his own invention, he is not in charge of any other condors). When he lost his parents, he was raised by the condor royal family as one of their own, and he rewarded them with ingratitude, arrogance, and unmitigated ambition. After years of this, he was banished. Condor Lord has an unusual problem: he believes that he is heroic and glorious, but has major aversions to actually acting in such a way that anyone sees him in that light. He abhors hard work, reasoning that anyone as great as he he is doesn’t need it to be successful. He also is rather unwilling to help others who don’t already consider him a hero. Denied a position at the top, he will take any shortcut, and tends to stab anyone in the way in the back. To make matters more complicated, he actually does like the heroism that comes with working with Big Green, but has insecurities that make him reject others who legitimately want to trust him. He wants to be loved by everyone, but won’t let himself be loved by anyone. But what he does know is that he would really, really like to be in charge. It doesn't really matter whom he's in charge of, just so long as he's the boss and everyone else knows it. Too impatient to raise an army of his own, he'd much rather borrow somebody else's, and with his skills as a spy and tactician, he's prepared to rise up through the ranks and come out on top. Unfortunately for Condor Lord, he's always afraid someone will find out about all his scheming, so he always jumps the gun and tries to take control before the moment is right. Inevitably, this backfires, so he never stays in one place for very long. He's allied with armies all over Hidden Kingdom and been kicked out of all of them after more failed coup d'états than he can count. Now he's leading HighRoller's air force, but he thinks that if it doesn't work out, he'll try working with Big Green for a while. At least until he tries to stab them in the back too. • The Starscream • Chronic Backstabbing Disorder • Wild Card Cricket King_______________________ _____________________________________________ Species: House cricket (Acheta domesticus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Singing Tiger Chinese Name: Chang Hu Debut: “Cricada Castle” Number: 037 Description: Picky and perfectionistic, he is the nominal leader of his duo with the more easy-going Cicada King, even though he isn’t always able to convince Cicada King to do anything. A talented speaker as well as musician, he can easily be irked by anything that doesn’t go according to his laboriously intricate plans that try, and inevitably fail, to account for every minute detail. Dart Frog Queen________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Poison Dart Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Living King of Venom Chinese Name: Debut: Season 4 Number: 106 Description: An entrant in the tournament of heroes. A competitive and spirited glory-seeker with a devious streak. Not exactly gracious in defeat, but not the vengeful type. She’ll come around eventually. Not mean really, but confrontational. She picks fights but has a softer side to friends once they impress her. Has a sense of spectacle. A real tough chick, but not snappish. Not tremendously patient either. • Dark Action Girl • Action Girl • Digger__________________ __________________________________________________ Species: Fennec fox (Vulpes zerda) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Keen-Eyed Hound Chinese Name: Xiao Liang Debut: “Desert Raid” Number: 107 Description: Longtime partner to the more bombastic Sandback Fong, Digger prides himself on his reliability. Not much of a talker, he is loyal to Sandback Fong to a fault and usually won’t propose a plan until his friend has proposed his own or if asked. Even so, in the case of the former he’ll immediately point out every flaw in his friend’s plan with a sarcastic grin. Deep down, Sandback Fong knows that Digger is the real powerhouse of their duo. Digger is occasionally blindsided by his pride, and can be disoriented with surprise when his assumptions don’t meet up with reality. Inspiration: Kif Kroker • Badass Adorable • The Quiet One • The Reliable One • Action Duo Dolphin Queen_________________________ _________________________________________ Species: Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Holy Spring Sage Chinese Name: Hao Yu/Liu Xiong Debut: Season 4 Number: 066 Dragonfly King__________________________________________________________ ___________ Species: Dragonfly Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Flying Ax Chinese Name: Xing Fu Debut: Number: 008 Powers: High-speed flight, can cling to the backs of others to act as a jetpack, can be wielded like an axe Description: An auxiliary air support leader of HighRoller’s. A bit of a slacker, he is content to leave others in charge. He has a certain imperviousness to stress that gives him an uncommonly cool head under pressure, which makes him one of the last to see reason under fire. Not prone to indiscriminate anger, but a wanton and destructive fighter. Eel King_________________________________________________________________ ___________ Species: Electric eel (Electrophorus electricus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Lee Tockar Nickname: Water Snake Chinese Name: Shui Zhi Debut: Number: 036 Description: Electric Eel King assumed the throne of Eel Castle in a time of succession difficulty at an unusually young age, and has since become determined to prove himself. Insecure and wavering, he makes every effort to lead his people with an iron fist, in order to hide his true nature. For this reason, the eels, under his leadership, are very warlike. Feng Bao________________________________________________________________ ___________ Species: Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Trevor Devall Nickname: Little Counselor Chinese Name: Xiao Guanyu/Jian Debut: Season 4 Number: 023 Description: A former student of Tien Khuan before Lin Chung. He and Shan know Lin Chung and resent him for being favored by their master, for which they would love to outdo Lin Chung. However, they do have a sense of honor and would never do this underhandedly. Only legitimate and fair contest would work. As Tien Khuan saw, he is irritable and quick to anger. For this reason, he set himself to the task of meditating in solitude for as long as it took to learn to control his anger. He had not yet completed this task when Lin Chung found him, and he attempted to make his old comrade leave him. Lin Chung instead chose to join him, meditating near him, until Feng Bao gave in and came with him. He bristles at contact with others, but realizes more than anyone that his anger is his flaw, so his greatest goal is to learn to control it. (or Fanzou) Flamingo King_____________________________________________________________ _______ Species: Flamingo (Phoenicoptorus ruber) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Burning Cloud Chinese Name: Ran Yun Debut: Season 4 Number: 047 General Hawksbill__________________________________________________________________ Species: Turtle Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Eric Bauza Nickname: Iron Shield Chinese Name: Tao Chun Debut: “The Darkness Below” (cameo), “Sea Turtles” Number: 074 Description: A ranking turtle who acts as a liaison between Turtle King and the turtles who do not live at Big Green. Hawksbill didn't get where he is today by letting things slide. He is a spectacularly uptight leader, a trait outshined only by his remarkable ability to find a sinister plot behind anything. Years of paranoia have led him to see elaborate evil schemes in the most innocuous objects, and even his closest allies are guilty until proven innocent. Famously tightlipped and with eyes permanently narrowed from a lifetime of suspicious squinting, he is also constitutionally incapable of telling a joke. Has worked with Lady Green since she joined Big Green. Perpetually suspicious, • The Comically Serious • Conspiracy Theorist • General Ripper • Agent Mulder Gharial King_________________________________________________________________ ___ Species: Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: non-speaking Nickname: Double Sabers Chinese Name: Shuang Dong Debut: “Gharial Castle” Number: 075 Name: Bakmi Soba Description: Silent and inscrutable, Gharial King leads his people as the finest cook in Gharial Castle, and, perhaps, the world. What he doesn’t say with words, he communicates with deft chops of his cooking knives. He may be impersonal, but a stout nod from him is worth a king’s ransom in praise from anyone else. Preferring to focus on his craft, he delegates much of the actual ruling to his subordinates. He is, however, the honorable type. He would sooner lose a competition himself than let an unworthy foe best a worthy one. Living in an isolated kingdom, he remained loyal to HighRoller until Tasmanian Devil Queen’s takeover. Goldfish Queen___ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Goldfish (Carassius auratus) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Wreathed in Splendor Chinese Name: Dongguo Lin Debut: Number: Powers: Description: Guinea Pig King___ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Long Tooth Rat Chinese Name: Zhang Sheng Debut: Season 4 Number: 084 Powers: Description: A fierce warrior, something of a counterpart to Hamster King. Possibly a knight-errant. To the contrary, he is a mercenary, who will work for money, rather than honor. Estranged from his life, has no fear of death or injury. Dangerous because he is willing to put everything on the line. Indeed, he would welcome death, but believes that the world has denied it to him. In a darker work, he would probably be killed just as soon as he had something to live for. (Finding a loophole in a curse that one must fall in battle.) Hedgehog Queen_ _______________________________________________________________ Species: European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Six Wood Spears Chinese Name: Liu Min Debut: Season 4 Number: Powers: Description: Horse King________ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Horse (Equus ferus caballus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Shen Qi Chinese Name: Divine Horseman Debut: Number: 055 Powers: Description: Hoatzin King______ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Iron Saw Deity Chinese Name: Tie Ju/Tao Jin Debut: Number: 080 Powers: Description: An elite warrior and leader of the hoatzins. Joined with HighRoller in anticipation of the thrill of new battles and was baffled by losing. Sort of a force of nature, that brings destruction indiscriminately, until someone engages him directly. Hummingbird Queen_______________________________________________________________ Species: Sex: Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: Ibex King___________________________________________________________ _________ Species: Alpine ibex (Capra ibex) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Ian James Corlett Nickname: Jade Horned Goat Chinese Name: Debut: Number: 022 Description: ApeTrully’s fellow student of Parrot King and longtime (albeit heretofore estranged) fair-weather friend. Self-admittedly not cut out for fighting, he prefers to remain in his luxurious mountain-top palace where he delights in throwing lavish parties. To his credit, they’re very good parties. Generous as a testament to his sheer wealth, he is amiable, even if he has possibly never done anything selfless in his life. Prone to immoderation, he lives his live awash in excess drifting between brief glimpses of ecstasy. Very difficult to make him lose his cool, as there are very few situations he can’t make his way out of for the best. Composes the best love poems. Jethro________________________________________________________________ ____ Species: Human Sex: Male Relative Age: late middle age Voice Actor: Adrian Petriw Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: Number: 103 Description: A junk boat driver versed in all of the many legends of Hidden Kingdom. He adopted the now Cormorant Queen when she was very young and raised her to adulthood, when she took the throne of Cormorant Castle. Despite his advanced age, he refuses to retire and still takes his boat out every day. Inspiration: Jesper Inquisitor of Darkness______________________________________________________________ Species: Unknown, allegedly human Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: N/A Chinese Name: Debut: “Return of the Soldiers of Darkness” Number: N/A Description: A mysterious and charismatic being who convinced the Captain of Darkness to restart the Soldiers of Darkness by convincing him of a dishonor to his family by the group’s dissolution. Astonishingly, given his decidedly anti-animal stance, he is not human at all, but an animal in a costume, not unlike ApeTrully. He is definitely the powerhouse behind the Captain of Darkness, and even more contemptible than he is by far. He gives off a clement and amicable façade, and breathes a would-that-there-could-only-be peace sigh, but in actuality he is beholden to a grim fatalism and fully realized ruthlessness. He corrupts the weak of spirit easily. Inspiration: Hannibal Lector • The Corrupter • Soft-Spoken Sadist • Boomerang Bigot Ladybug Queen___ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Asian Ladybeetle (Harmonia axyridis) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Vermillion Chinese Name: Zhu Hong Debut: Number: 090 Powers: Flight, sturdy shell Description: Officious and bourgeois, with an air of pomp. Very difficult to impress. Lemming King_____ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Baili Shou Debut: Number: Powers: Description: The clever and inventive leader of the like-minded lemmings. Highly industrious. Has a natural and intuitive way with tools and machines that verges into a genius aptitude, given that he has never seen some of them before, what with limited access to them in his arctic home, though he’s better at fixing than making new things. With the help of the lemmings, can repair damaged machines in no time. He is friendly and compassionate, always ready to lend a helping hand to a newly met friend in need. Not afraid to show affection publicly. However, the lemmings are no fools, and are not afraid to defend themselves in times of trouble. A tight-knit community, they always support one another in battle. Like all the lemmings, he is not warlike by nature, but he isn’t naïve. • Mr. Fixit • f Lobster King______________________________________________________________ ______ Species: American lobster (Homarus americanus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Andrew Francis Nickname: Iron Claw Devil Chinese Name: Debut: “Sea Turtles” Number: 029 Description: Lobster King has a tendency to be spontaneously driven to destructive outrage without warning by random, inconsequential things. This happens… a lot. He tends to clobber the other lobsters without a second thought, but their near-impenetrable armor means these blows never really hurt. In fact, many other lobsters see it as tough love, and they are quite loyal to him, because they truly value his straightforwardness and disgust for pretense. Despite his violent ways, however, he also believes that it is cowardly and disgusting to harm the defenseless, and he would sooner beat up anyone who would attempt it than do it himself. Lobster King is theatrical and hammy, and this makes him popular with children, even though he frequently protests that they should be afraid of him. But secretly, he knows why they love him. • Hair-Trigger Temper • Jerk With A Heart Of Gold • Large Ham • Testosterone Poisoning/Rated M For Manly Mantis Queen_____ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Praying Mantis (Tenodera sinensis) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Twin-Knife Mantis Chinese Name: Shangguan Tang (Tong?) Debut: Number: 052 Powers: Description: The scorned leader of the mantis army. Her extreme devotion to her personal (and often bizarre) vendettas led the mantis army to depose her in pursuit of pure profit, and it didn’t help that she took them for granted and wore them thin out of complete lack of concern for their wellbeing. She now hungers for revenge on them, which would be extremely violent if she got her way, as she does not spare a single one of them before her rage was quenched. Nearly unstoppable on a rampage, with a taste for gore. Even the Suzumebachi Daimyo would be appalled. Definitely a real oddball in her personal life. • Ax-Crazy • Dark Action Girl • Action Girl Meerkat Queen____________________________________________________________________ Species: Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: “Nightcrawler Storm” Number: Description: The queen and mother of Meerkat Castle, she is possessed of strength much greater than her stature. Her preferred fighting style is head-on, no holds barred. Whatever strength she lacks she makes up for with a keen eye and precise blows to the hidden chinks in the foe’s armor, which she makes look effortless. A proud mother, she’s even been known to go into battle while pregnant. Spiritual as well, it is said she can commune with the desert winds. • Pregnant Badass • Action Girl Millipede Queen___ ______________________________________________________________ Species: Millipede Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: “Monkey Castle” Number: Powers: Description: The leader of the millipede army. Like the rest of her people, she is normally meek, but has a backbone when her sense of duty is aroused. She’s definitely a bit unquestioning and gullible, it’s true, but she doesn’t confine herself to the sidelines. Her social skills with non-millipedes are severely lacking, but if you can get past her gross tendencies (including a habit of drooling), her eagerness and open mind help other warm up to her. The kind who always feels a need to explain and justify her actions to others, even when she owes them no such thing. • Restroom Confusion • No Social Skills • Action Girl Mink Queen______________________________________________________________ _________ Species: Stoat (Mustela erminea) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Kathleen Barr Nickname: Sick Meijing Chinese Name: Bing Jing Debut: “The Mink Queen” Number: 065 Name: Winder Description: Mink Queen is the ruler of Mink Castle. She is severe and formal, but unswerving and unflinching. She seeks the approval of no other. She holds exceptionally high standards, and isn’t afraid to proclaim another’s shortcomings, but she works very hard to always hold herself to the same rigorous ideals. She barely if at all recognizes it herself, but her uptightness has alienated her from others. She has no friends and certainly has never been on a date. Whether she is lonely deep down, only time will tell. Compulsively alienates others and is secretly lonely for it, very self-righteous, doesn’t know when to shut up, often misjudges others • Sour Prude • Rightly Self-Righteous • Action Girl Monkey Princess ______________________________________________________________ Species: Monkey Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Saffron Henderson (?) Nickname: Propitious Breeze Chinese Name: Debut: “Monkey Castle” Number: 002 Description: ApeTrully’s little sister. She was too young to be eligible for the throne of Monkey Castle when he left, but she has since taken on a number of his responsibilities. She is stern and savvy, with an eye to practicality and efficiency. It takes a lot to bring her out of her seriousness. Her gender excludes her from the kingship per tradition, but she’s spent enough time defending ancient tradition for the sake of the kingdom that you’d never hear her complain about it. She loves her brother deeply, and admires his warmth and kindness as much as she resents his reluctance to rule. It is hard for her to stay mad at him for long. In the end, the complement each other well, and each believes the other is the better leader. Saghrilat Moose King______ ______________________________________________________________ Species: Moose (Alces alces) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Horned Beast Chinese Name: Debut: “Moose Castle” Number: Description: An ice hockey enthusiast. He is the brave leader of the moose. Rarely receiving a true challenge, he likes to pit challengers against his foot soldiers to test their mettle, rather than facing them himself from the get-go. Only if his forces are on the ropes does he join in, but when he does, even other moose scurry to get out of his way. Gracious in defeat, he was glad to join humans with great skills. • Hockey Fight • Moth Queen_____ _ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Luna Moth (Actias luna) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Silk Moon Chinese Name: Debut: Number: 048 Powers: Description: Mule King______ ______________________________________________________________ Species: Mule Sex: Male Relative Age: Old (81) Voice Actor: Colin Murdock Nickname: Fiery Tongued Horse (Flame Lapping Horse) Chinese Name: Huo Dajian Debut: “Mule Castle” Number: 007 Description: Mule King is too old and too weary to waste his time fighting. Though he sometimes leads his mules in combat, he never partakes in battle himself, both because the years have made his back stiff and because he feels it rarely accomplishes anything. He prefers a good competition any day. Not that he is lacking in toughness. Having seen so many things over the years, it takes a lot to surprise him, and even more break his stride. He learned discipline by swallowing extremely spicy chili peppers until he could ignore all the pain. In his youth, he was a craftsman, and took a very artistic approach to his pursuits, believing that without the proper inspiration, most tasks are pointless. For this reason, he has no problem with putting responsibilities off indefinitely, a tendency tolerated only, and only barely, because of the quality of his work. A flippant attitude to responsibility made to look profound by his gravitas, but he does tend to make sure things work out for the best, even if only in unexpected ways. Hard headed and stubborn, forever falling behind deadlines, The unflappable leader of Mule Castle, he learned discipline by swallowing extremely spicy chili peppers until he could ignore all the pain. Having seen so many things over his many years, it takes a lot to surprise him, and even more break his stride. He has no patience for fighting. Though some interpret his deliberately slow attitude for Zen calm, in actuality it is merely a flippant attitude to responsibility made to look profound by his gravitas, but he does tend to make sure things work out for the best, even if only in unexpected ways. Also quite wealthy, and not afraid to be thought of as a little higher that the rest. Inspiration: Mark Twain, • Seen It All • Nerves Of Steel • Cool Old Guy • Brilliant But Lazy Olm Queen_____ ____________________________________________________________ Species: Olm (Proteus anguinus) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: non-speaking Nickname: Long Body Serpent Chinese Name: Zhang Zhi Debut: “Burrowers” Number: 096 Description: Olm Queen hails from deep underground, where the frigid subterranean water has slowed the passage of time to a crawl and the primordial remnants of a forgotten age still lurk in the deepest shadows. Though she doesn’t seem able to speak (no one knows if this is a trait of all olms or not) she is a fluid and efficient fighter, never using more effort than any situation warrants, and calculating each move to deadly precision. A fearless queen from a nightmare realm, she divides every action into one of two groups. What she cannot change, she will never complain of, and what she can, she will never give up on. However, she does not understand the concept of hope. Stoic Knight • Action Girl Orangutan King____________ _ ______________________________________________________ Species: Bornean orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Tree Ripping Great Tai Sun Chinese Name: Tai Song Debut: Number: 045 Description: Boastful and loud, Orangutan King is incredibly proud of his titanic strength, to the point that he holds competitions of lifting weights and wrestling. Although he has certainly not challenged all of Hidden Kingdom’s strongest, he nonetheless has yet to beaten once. Often incapable of recognizing when a situation isn’t really about him, he’ll happily jump on board with any scheme that flatters his ego. Loves the feeling of his own strength and trains every day. Has a good sense of humor and works well on a team if his showboating doesn’t get in the way. Stalwart Bastion Orca King__________ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Orca (Orcinus orca) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Bay of Great Waves Chinese Name: Wan Dalang Debut: Number: 032 Powers: Description: A hunter by nature, Orca King lives for the thrilling game of cat and mouse, each step edging closer to the opponent being trapped with nowhere to turn, at the moment that proves to be all at once impossible to see coming yet inevitable from the start. He does not believe in the concept of a fair fight: no fight is fair so long as one side is better prepared, such that in real life, there is no such thing as a fair fight, only a fight properly prepared for. Luck is an illusion and fortune comes to those who know how to play the game. In his day, he has made many enemies with his provocative and outrageous personality, though he has no doubt he will win in the end. Unfortunately, Orca King isn’t quite as smart as he thinks, so only time will tell if he’s spelling his own demise. He sees HighRoller as a fellow enlightened individual, an uber-mensch, so to speak, freed from the moralistic hang-ups of lesser beings. His friends see things in a bit more black and white, however, and he tends to follow their lead. He would probably join Big Green if their wellbeing were compromised. Otter King________ ____________________________________________________________ Species: River Otter Sex: Male Relative Age: 74 Voice Actor: Paul Dobson Nickname: Crossing the Waters Chinese Name: Debut: “Otter Castle” Number: Description: Mystique Sonia’s old friend, he helped set her straight when circumstances led her to leave her home and she was going through a rough patch. Warm-hearted and kind, he believes that everyone who needs help should be granted it, no matter how evil or unworthy they may appear to be. While as a mentor, he knows that tribulation is necessary for personal growth, he believes hardship will always present itself, which is why giving another kindness is the best way to lead them to self-improvement. When it comes to the carrot or the stick, he is decidedly the carrot. Perhaps his greatest failure was his inability to bring up his children to follow in his footsteps. Though he wonders at times whether he was too softhearted to administer discipline, it appears that his rebellious, spiteful, and ambitious children were destined from early age to their present corruption. “I tell you this in confidence as my friend, and because it troubles me so. I love my children deeply. Even so, not one of them is worthy to rule. There is no longer a doubt in my mind about this. They are rebellious, spiteful, ambitious. They do not value kindness, perhaps because they never were without it. “Otter King, you can’t blame yourself.” “Now, the kingship will be determined with a competition, so it is possible that another could gain the throne, but they are skilled as fishers and learned in all arts valued in Otter Castle. That alone they learned from me. Tell you the truth, you would make a better ruler than any of them.” Sonia almost blushed. “Well,” she deflect the praise hurriedly, “I’m not an otter.” He smiled kindly. “You would have made a find otter. You know, for all the people I’ve tried to help, how few went on to better themselves? When we first met, you were worn ragged and doubting that kindness can get you anywhere. And now look at you. It’s all well and good to feed the hungry, but greatest accomplishment is to teach others to help themselves.” A weak disciplinarian, dangerously soft-hearted in a cruel world Pelican King_______ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Wide Mouth Gama Chinese Name: Kuan Zui/Kuang Xiu Debut: Number: 031 Powers: Description: A bit of an oddball, but amiable. Really gives himself to his work, and doesn’t know how to talk to people with very different sorts of experiences. Joined with HighRoller early, but never really attacked Big Green for most of that time. His favorite strategy is attacking under harsh weather conditions. How he changed so much over time is a bit of a mystery. Named for a famous ancestor. Maybe a couple of Pelican Kings… it’s hard to say. Raccoon Queen__ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Raccoon (Procyon lotor) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Highwayman Chinese Name: Dao Zan Debut: “Night Strike” Number: 091 Description: Forever stealing everything around her, Raccoon Queen sees her thefts as an art, not a compulsive mania. She tends to personify inanimate objects, seeing others’ possessions as victims beholden to masters who don’t love them as much as she would, so she feels justified in “liberating” them. Even though her specialty is stealth, she sometimes can’t help but be vain, theatrical and showy, which is why she relishes in the ability to appear and disappear almost at will. She legitimately believes that every last thing he steals will eventually come in handy somehow, no matter how useless it may appear to be, and she refuses to ever throw anything away. Tends to underestimate the intelligence of others around her. May even use theater terms, if she can speak human language. Obsessed with stealing, inconsiderate of the feelings of others, hoarding tendencies, Masterful Thief • Action Girl Rat King______ ______________________________________________________________ Species: Black rat (Rattus rattus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Brian Drummond Nickname: Stone Rat Chinese Name: Shi Shu/Shi Shun/Shi Xu Debut: “Rat Castle” Number: 062 Description: A deal-maker and schemer; willing to play second fiddle to his own advantage. Raven Queen______ ______________________________________________________________ Species: Common raven (Corvus corax) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Kathleen Barr Nickname: Dark Sky Deity Chinese Name: Ha Shen Debut: “The Mink Queen” Number: 033 Description: Raven Queen is a powerful sorceress and the ruler of Raven Castle. Having lived most of her life easily showing up everyone else around her, she has lately become entranced by the idea of a special individual who could best her, and one could say these fantasies have taken a turn for the romantic. This led her to swear allegiance to the powerful warlord HighRoller, in hopes that he might be such a one. However, HighRoller’s refusal to think about anything but himself leaves her no place in that picture. While she isn’t nice, she is a lot more personable than her bitter and unstable twin sister. She loves to see others as her playthings and pawns, and while she isn’t so far gone as to hurt others for the sake of their pain alone, she will overlook their wants and needs in heartbeat. She has heard of Lin Chung and is only too pleased to learn that he is trapped in her magic castle. Having narrowly beaten her once in the past (but only with the help of their lunar magic), the zebra brothers hate and fear her, and would take any chance they could to knock her down a peg. She is much older than she appears, but uses her magic to keep herself youthful. Inspiration: Yubaba • All Amazons Want Hercules • Lady of Black Magic • Action Girl • Dark Action Girl Salamander King__ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Fire in the Rain Chinese Name: Zai Zhong Debut: Number: 061 Powers: Description: Salmon King ______ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Stream of Red Chinese Name: Hong Liu Debut: Season 4 Number: 028 Powers: Description: The leader of a tribe of salmon that once did battle with First Squad. Exactly why or if anyone put them up to it is unknown. All we know is that they reportedly joined Big Green later. He may be a very angry individual. (In fact, there’s no evidence he ever formally allied with any of Big Green’s more prominent enemies, as far as we know.) Sandback Fong________ _____________________________ ______________________________ Species: Human Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Michael Adamthwaite Nickname: General of Shifting Sands Chinese Name: Hua Xiong Debut: “Desert Raid” Number: 041 Description: Inspiration: Spike Spiegel • Action Duo • Scarab King_______ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Scarab Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Little Beetle Knight Chinese Name: Chong Xinyi Debut: Number: 058 Powers: Description: Seal King______________ _________________________ ________________________________ Species: Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) (oddly, most of his minions are clearly sea lions) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Scott McNeil Nickname: Sea Breaking Prow Chinese Name: Hai Da Debut: “illusion Castle” Number: 064 Description: Sea Lion King is an entertainer, but he also believes he has a duty to inspire good virtue in the world, if only taught through his performances. In spite of his massive size, he is surprisingly acrobatic. Eerie Harlequin Sea Slug Queen_____________________________________________________________________ Species: Blue Sea Slug (Glaucus atlanticus) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Sea Emerging Dragon Chinese Name: Hai Xing Debut: Season 4 Number: 082 Name: Sari Sang Description: A sea slug from a place far away, she was separated from her people, and in that time, she believes that they were conquered and destroyed, making her the last of her kind. Although glimmers of a much kinder personality shine through now and then, when she expresses an acute awareness and inner pain for the sorrows carried by every other being, she has hardened into a merciless warrior. She is relentlessly driven to find whoever is responsible for the destruction of her people and to exact revenge. She has little patience for others, and while initially hostile toward everyone, she does seem to be opening up enough to show occasional moments of compassion. Surprisingly, the rare flashes of her sense of humor are very polite; never mocking, coarse, or uncouth. • Gosh Dang It To Heck • The Unfettered • Broken Bird • Making A Splash • Action Girl What we don’t tell the kids: She doesn’t believe in cursing, despite her violence. Inspiration: Lapis Lazuli The least likely to curse. Shan_______ ______________________________________________________________________ Species: Human Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nicole Oliver Nickname: Chinese Name: Shan Debut: Season 4 Number: Powers: latent Harmonic Energy potential Description: A former student of Tien Khuan before he taught Lin Chung, at the same time as Feng Bao. However, she was limited by her materialism. She lacks aptitude for spiritual ideas and ended up leaving Tien Khuan when this proved the divide of how far he could take her. She left shortly before Feng Bao did. On a practical level, she is a devastating fighter, worthy to stand alongside the likes of Lin Chung, but she loses patience with ideas that she can’t picture. Secretly, she considers it her greatest failure, but hides it behind a wall of relishing in excess. She doesn’t have any tension with her family, but not in contact with them. • Action Girl Snow Leopard Queen______ ______________________________________________________ Species: Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Broken Shackle Leopard Chinese Name: Po Bao/Pan Bao Debut: “Deep Freeze” Number: 073 Powers: Description: Focused on strength and refuses to show weakness. Also known for her piercing blue eyes. Reputed for her beauty by other snow leopards, she will have none of it. She is discernible from the other snow leopards by her blue rather than golden eyes and pale yellow coat. Avoids elitist tendencies; preferring to judge all merit individually. Never underestimates an enemy. The type to train constantly but make it look easy. A born leader. Not the type to brag: nothing you’ve done before counts when it’s all on the line in the heat of battle. • The Ace • Action Girl Snow Monkey Queen_______ _____________________________________________________ Species: Snow Monkey (Macaca fuscata) Sex: Female Relative Age: Old Voice Actress: Tabitha St. Germain Nickname: Red Elder Chinese Name: Hong Zhang Debut: “Hamster Swordland” Number: 076 Description: The leader of the Eastern Monkey Tribe. Quite a bit older than ApeTrully, but possibly has some degree of awareness that she is dealing with the counterpart monkey sovereign. Old and wise, but slightly eccentric, has a habit of holding meetings in a hot spring. A bit hard to understand, but down to earth when the situation calls for it. AKA Saru Daimyo. Doesn’t have all of her teeth remaining. Squid King_______ _________________________________________________________________ Species: Giant Squid (Architeuthis Dux) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: non-speaking Nickname: Sightless Eye Chinese Name: Wu Yijun Debut: Number: 098 Powers: Description: A solitary individual. Joined HighRoller because he was flattered by the outreach, but wants to think that it was more his idea that happened to sync with HighRoller’s. A bit indulgent, he is rarely pushed to his true limits thanks to his massive inborn strength, but nonetheless he has attained a level of power far exceeding most others and has more than a few useful skills. Having few connections, he can always start anew so long as he has his life. Not truly ruthless. Suzumebachi Daimyo______________________________________________________________ Species: Japanese Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarinia japonica) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Wound Striking Wasp Chinese Name: Shang Feng Debut: “Hamster Swordland” Number: 018 Description: A thief, an assassin, and a crooked dealer with a silver tongue and a penchant for tricks, but surprisingly accommodating to friends. For him it’s just business, but he’s not one to show mercy. Completely desensitized to violence and gore, can only be disgusted on an intellectual level. His often hidden sense of humor is cuttingly sarcastic. Tends to attack when he has superior numbers. (From the same island: Raccoon Dogs, Goblin Sharks, Red Pandas, Koi, Spider Crabs, Boars, Sika, and Pheasants) Tarsier King_______ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Vigilant Chinese Name: Jing Tong Debut: Number: 104 Powers: Hypnotism Description: Thinks himself a brilliant strategist, and believes that no one can best him in a battle of wits. • The Chessmaster Tasmanian Devil Queen ___________________________________________________________ Species: Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) Sex: Female Relative Age: Voice Actress: Nickname: Chinese Name: Gu Yao/Gu Yuan Debut: Number: 069 Powers: Description: Deceptive backstabber. Allied with HighRoller on a whim, as she was bored of her kingdom, which she had difficulty expanding. In the end, she actually comes to admire HighRoller’s audacity, which eclipses even her own. • Action Girl Thorny Devil King_______ _________________________________________________________ Species: Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) Sex: Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Chinese Name: Jian Guiying Debut: Number: 051 Powers: Description: Or possibly this one is female. May not be royal either. Joined Big Green, unlike the rest of the thorny devils. Truly a hero in the classical sense of the word. Toucan King_______ _______________________________________________________________ Species: Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Flying Banner Chinese Name: Fei Heng Debut: Season 4 Number: 087 Powers: Description: Trawler_¬¬¬¬¬-____________________________________________________________________________ Species: Human Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Nickname: Tigress Killing Spade Chinese Name: Linghu Qing Debut: “Nightcrawler Storm” Number: 050 Description: A human who was trapped underground with the worms for a very long time. He apparently enjoys the darkness and quiet, and is maddened by being disturbed to the point of a destructive rampage. He seems to have mellowed thereafter, because he became more of a wildcard, willingly leaving his tunnels and even working with others if it pleases him. He is the only one capable of communicating with the worms, and he has mastered the art of digging at great speed. Laughing Madman Velociraptor King___________________________________________________________________ Species: Velociraptor (Velociraptor mongoliensis) Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: Michael Dobson Nickname: Chinese Name: Debut: “Burrowers” Number: Description: To say that Velociraptor King is “evil” is beside the point. It’s obvious, it’s banal, and it doesn’t do him justice. Velociraptor King is also brave and loyal to his allies. Sure, he’ll eliminate anyone who gets in his way, but he won’t enjoy it… excessively. And he’s always there for his friends – he’ll annihilate anyone in their way too. The important thing is, he has standards. Eerily clever; from the moment he first laid eyes on the surface dwellers, he was puzzling out rudimentary human language with frightening alacrity. He is forever stockpiling knowledge, because knowledge is power. He carefully memorizes everything anyone else says, in case he needs it later. Possessed of a ferocious appetite, his first approach to a problem is to consider whether it can be solved through an application of eating. Noisy neighbors, intrusive foreigners, and, rumor has it, the previous Velociraptor King, are all such fortunate problems. His greatest weakness is to assume he’s won before he actually has. Inspiration: Pythor Vinegaroon King___________________________________________________________________ Species: Vinegaroon Sex: Male Relative Age: Voice Actor: non-speaking Nickname: Cave Devil Chinese Name: Dongmen Guiying Debut: “Burrowers” Number: 057 Description: Vinegaroon King is a no-nonsense kind of guy. If he thinks a situation is out of control, his approach is to whack some sense into it until it gets back on the rails. Thanks to his towering size and massive strength, he is in an ideal position to do exactly that. A simple individual at heart, he likes doing an honest day’s work and the satisfaction of a job well done, and if there’s an easier way, he probably isn’t interested in hearing it. Though terrifying to behold, he is actually a bit of a pushover. LIMBO Burrowing owl siblings_________________________________________________ ___________ Nickname: Number: Relative Age: Species: Burrowing owl Sex: Two male, one female Voice Actor: Description: A trio of nearly identical burrowing owls who serve Coyote Queen. They are not very dangerous on their own, though together they can form their somewhat more powerful totem form. With the help of Coyote Queen’s amulet, they can take on other forms, but will not be able to change to another form until she wills it. If they take excessive damage while in another form, they will be forced to revert to their default states. One of them is a girl, though it is hard to remember which one. Cane Toad King________________________________ _____________________________________ Name: Nickname: Number: Relative Age: Species: Sex: Male Voice Actor: Powers: Description: Cormorant Queen__________________________________________________________________ Name: Relative Age: Species: Flightless Cormorant (Phalacrocorax harrisi) Sex: Female Voice Actress: Description: Jethro’s adopted daughter, who despite ascending to the rank of queen, daily helps him to mend his nets and sail on the lake. She is humble, kind, and very devoted to her adoptive father. In her youth, she was clumsy and unskilled, and only after years of hard work did she become as talented as she is today. Fang-La________________________________________________________________ _______ Relative Age: Species: Coyote (Canis latrans) Sex: Female Voice Actress: Powers: In possession of a relic that allows her to shapeshift into any form Description: A former medicine peddler turned relic hunter and master of the games of the Yellow Dragon Pavilion. Seeks to release the old shades, shadows that became monstrous, and return the world to its primal state, and in the course of that plan, to destroy the empire which ended it once. She believes that only in slavery can peace be maintained, and she wishes to rule with an iron fist to accomplish just that. Ink Spirit___________________________________________________________________ _ Relative Age: Species: Ink Monster Sex: Asexual but overtly masculine Voice Actor: Lee Tockar Description: A spirit given life by Raven Queen’s shadow magic, the Ink Spirit was bested by First Squad, but though dismissed by its master, it never ceased to exist. With Raven Queen losing interest, it gained its freedom instead. Though it does not entirely understand the value of the life, happiness, or freedom of others, it has come to love knowledge, which is the product of the minds of living beings. Since it has come to enjoy existing, it is adamantly opposes the destruction of the world. Boss Gun Lo___ _____________________________ ____________________________________ Name: Gun Lo Nickname: Number: Relative Age: Species: Human Sex: Male Voice Actor: Powers: Description: Coyote Queen__________________________________________________________ ___________ Name: Sable Number: 000 Relative Age: Species: Coyote (Canis Latrans) Sex: Male Voice Actor: Description: Actually the alter identity of Elder Mask. Junglie ___________________________________________________________________ _ A shi – a sort of lion-like creature, but far larger, from a far off place. He is possibly the most powerful mortal conqueror now living, and unlike Twin Masters, he has an entire army and a massive naval fleet. Few beings can confront him in combat, and his race is unusually resistant to supernatural powers. He believes that the world is under threat, and he plans to be ready by unifying it. Inspiration: Walhart • The Conqueror • The Dreaded • Implacable Man Spookfish King________________________________ ____________________________________ Relative Age: Nickname: Little Sick Yuchi Species: Brownsnout spookfish (Dolichopteryx longipes) Sex: Male Voice Actor: Description: Spookfish King is truly an anomaly. Hailing from one of the most inhospitable places on the planet, he somehow manages to be an unparalleled fountain of friendliness and sheer conviviality. His people, the spookfish, wholeheartedly believe that the world is a monstrously harsh, difficult place (and when it comes to their home, they're right). So difficult in fact, that it makes no sense to be anything but nice to each other. Until surface dwellers came to their deep sea trench, they were remarkably unaware of the concept of enemies. Spookfish King may be a naïve idealist to put even Commander ApeTrully to shame, but few know as well as he does the enormous value of friendship. Elder Mask______________________________________________________________ ___________ Nickname: Number: 000 Relative Age: Species: Shapeshifter Sex: Initially appears masculine, but is revealed to be the alter ego of the Coyote Queen Voice Actor: Description: A powerful shapeshifter, Elder Mask is versed in the many legends that permeate Hidden Kingdom. Though physically less powerful than Twin Masters, she plans to succeed where they failed by destroying the unity of Big Green. Wood Duck King _______ ___________________________________________________________ Nickname: Wood Duck Relative Age: 91 Species: Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) Sex: Male Voice Actor: Adrian Petriw Description: Wood Duck King is an old strategist who was wounded in battle and even after his wounds healed, was never quite his old self again. He relates to Mr. NoHands, with whom he plays games of strategy. He tends to look at the world with weariness, and hopes a younger generation can take things in a better direction than his did. His greatest weakness is that he can be excessively passive, declining to interfere with a situation even to the point of foolhardiness. Zerubabel _______ ___________________________________________________________ Relative Age: 29 Species: Common raven (Corcus corax) Sex: Female Voice Actor: Kathleen Barr Description: Raven Queen’s jealous twin sister, Zerubabel is bitter and spiteful. She delights in exacting retribution for any slight, and she has a cruel sense of humor. She works as a witch, selling favors to those desperate enough to seek her help. She lost a competition to her sister once, but no one knows if the same would happen if they matched again. Aye-Aye King___ _____________________________ ____________________________________ Name: Ranav Nickname: Vigilant Number: 4-12 Relative Age: 68 Species: Aye-Aye Sex: Male Voice Actor: Michael Dobson Personality: Humble, cunning, patient, and fiery Powers: Eyes have hypnotic powers. Can see in the dark and climb tall trees with ease. Description: Old, wise, and infamously difficult to impress. Has a wicked sense of humor, but a good head on his shoulders. Espousing that talent is useless without experience and a firm believer in acting justly even when no one is around, he long ago learned that most people overestimate themselves, and he delights in using trickery to teach them humility. He isn’t afraid to let others think he’s a senile fool, but he has a deadly wit and few deceptions can get past him. Though he knew ApeTrully before the war, the harsh circumstances drove his people to seek refuge deep in the forest, and the two have only recently reunited. The most unreadable. Crimson Dragon____________________________________________________________________ Real name: Amaranth Cobalt Dragon______________________________________________________________________ Real name: Zaffre ApeTrully was a well-liked figure in various circles. He was friendly, steeped in the customs and lore of peoples all over the kingdom, and fancied himself almost something of a bard: traveling and sharing stories and songs. It didn’t hurt that he was a hopeless bleeding heart with deep, deep pockets. However, he was uncomfortable with taking responsibility for his people back at Monkey Castle, and wanted to live a free, unburdened life. Rich Idiot with No Day Job: Although he ceased using his Monkey King identity entirely when he adopted his ApeTrully persona, it helps his cover that he had unintentionally already cultivated this image anyway. Rebel Prince: Monkey King was one, even though he was already a king, shrinking at the idea of running Monkey Castle and abdicating as many of his duties as possible to travel the world instead. This is portrayed as quite irresponsible, though not dire. He gets better and does become a just and powerful leader of Big Green, though not in his capacity as monkey king. Allergic to Love: Anyone so much as mentioning the idea of a monkey queen makes him panicky and ill. Good Cannot Comprehend Evil: Legitimately has no idea how anyone could want to hurt anyone else.